


Recruitment

by chromlover69



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, does it count as semi if its behind a wall, frederick is there for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromlover69/pseuds/chromlover69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew getting new units could be so much fun</p><p>edit: for the longest time this was marked gaius/f!myunit and i... i dont quite know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> hi im awful and this is my Shame Ship
> 
> i wrote this in like 2 hours at 1am its so short and im so tired... i may review it tmrw but man im pooped

"Be nice now, Blue." The ginger said, loosening his grip on the prince as he pressed him against the wall. 

"Unhand me, thief! My men are on their way and will not stand for such treatmen-" He was cut off with a gasp and the other man's hand reaching down to deliver a slow stroke to his clothed cock. He was unable to decide between continuing his sentence or grinding into the stranger's hand, submitting to the heat pulsing through him. 

 He choice neither, only making a small groan and leaning his head against the wall trying not to push his hips any further. 

 "There we go. You like that, huh?" he muttered as he made his descent to his knees. His mouth joined his hand, licking up the prince's hardness through his pants. He reached behind the other and gave his ass a squeeze, eliciting a barely not-a-squeak from the man above.

"Do you do this v-very," he made a soft noise as he squeezed once more, "o-often?" 

"Nope." The thief replied quickly, more focused on the task at hand.

When the prince's squirming had become too much, the thief began to search for a way to free his cock, but failed with a groan.

"How in Naga's sweet name do you get this stupid outfit off?" He said, leaning back on his haunches. The prince blushed more, if even possible, and began to undo the belt at his waist. With the belt gone he lifted up a flap of his "shirt," that proves to be more of a onesie, revealing the buttons to his pants. 

"Now that's more like it." He said, causing the man above him to cover his face in embarrassment. He began to undo the buttons, going slow and leaving deliberate touches with each button coming undone.

With the last button undone, he freed the prince's cock, causing the other to gasp at the cool night air leaving chills up his spine. Before either could back out, the thief licked a strike up his cock, then quickly inserted the entire length into his mouth. 

"A-Ahh!" He let out an embarrassingly loud noise, feeling sparks of heat pooling in his abdomen. The noise only encouraged the ginger as he slowly began to move, licking as he did so. 

The prince hesitantly lowered one of his hands into the ginger's hair, threading his fingers in the soft locks and trying hard not to pull or push. 

The thief hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head, causing the other to close his eyes and buck his hips into his mouth. He placed a hand on his hip to still the prince and continued to bob his head, if not a bit harder than before.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, his knees going weak and entire body burning with familiar heat. He tried to pull out of the other's mouth, but he continued to furiously suck. To drive home the point, he reached behind him and grabbed his ass once more, giving his cock a different, deeper angle into his mouth. Giving up, he pushed the other's head down harder onto his cock and began to fuck his face.

"P-Please, fuck... G-Gods!" He cried out, bucking wildly into the thief's mouth, coming nearer to his release. One last buck into his mouth, and his vision went white as his seed spilled out into the thief's eager throat. He continued to buck his hips throughout his climax, only pulling out of his mouth once his cock became too sensitive.

The prince slid down the wall, basking in the peaceful afterglow of his orgasm for a few moments before opening his eyes to the man looking beyond the wall he was leaned against. He looked over and noticed the man looking at him. Smirking, he pulls a lollipop out of his pocket and casually puts it in his mouth. 

"Now that we've had our fun..." the princed started, "Will you be killing me?" 

"Nah. I ain't into all that killing crap. 'M only here for the gold." 

"Ah yes," he resisted the urge to lauhh, but let a smile peak out. "gold..."

The ginger smirked, then looked behind the wall once more, but quickly looked back to the other. 

"It seems you've got some of your guys comin' to your sweet rescue." With those words, he was shaken out of his trance and stood up, tucking himself back into his pants hurridly, trying desperately to avoid explaining what had just happened. 

No sooner then the last adjustment to his belt did Frederick storm in from behind the wall with Stahl in tow.

"Milord! Are you harmed?" Frederick practically yelled. He then looked over to see the thief, and all but charged towards him, axe above his head, prepared to kill for his Lord.

"At ease, Frederick. This is uh..." He stopped short, realizing he never got the stranger's name.

"Gaius." The other finished, sucking on his lollipop as if there were no axe lingering above his head. At Chrom's words Frederick hesitantly lowered his axe and backed away towards Stahl at the edge of the wall. Chrom cleared his throat and walked towards Gaius, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"As he said. This is Gaius, and he will be joining us in the shepherds."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed ive never written a fic or smut before. or amything at all really. i may continue it? like they see eachotjer around camp and chrom is like :l but gaius is like ;) then they do anal
> 
>  
> 
> leave comments if youd like, itd make the man (me) Happy


End file.
